For the thrill
by Sir-Foggy
Summary: Every bird needs to leave the nest, and fly. And a certain blue eyed birdy had been itching to spread his wings for a while now. But the sky is an awfully big place, especially when you have multiple bounties placed upon your head. But it doesn't matter to Ezra. The only thing he seems concerned with is adventure.


**I don't reaally know where I'm going with this. But enjoy?**

* * *

A sharp exhale cut through the silence that had settled, that had begun to gnaw away at Ezra's patience. It wasn't quite morning, but it was getting there. Pale light slowly made itself known, caught easily by sharp, sapphire eyes.  
Frost that had formed on the smooth metal slowly began to come alive, melting into droplets of water, but Ezra didn't move. Surely his limbs would be fast asleep, like he should be right now.

But no. Instead, morning found the teen curled up on the ramp of the Ghost. His chin rested on his knees, and his hands were pressed against his abdomen in an attempt to keep warm. Ezra didn't know exactly why he had come out here, why he had woken so suddenly. He just knew that a restlessness had worked itself into his system, the constant feeling that something was missing or out of place had replaced his contentedness. He wanted to _DO_ something, but he couldn't even start to imagine what. This feeling had followed him out here, and so here he sat.

On the edge of everything, as far as he was concerned. Watching the world he had once limited himself to, the world that held such mixed memories, come alive as the sun came up. Loth-cats scurried about, he could tell by the way the grass moved against the wind.

It was a snap decision.

He stood, his movements stiff for a few seconds. Something was waiting for him out there, and he was very determined to find it. However, when he walked back up the ramp, he was struck with the desire to go back to his room. To go sleep, an forget this ever happened. A sharp stab of guilt went through him, and he suddenly couldn't imagine leaving. This was his home, or the closet thing to a home he'd ever had. This was his family.

But something stronger still pulled him away from this all.

A quick trip to his room, where his roommat- his brother slept. He just had to grab something, but found himself hopelessly stuck. His thumb trailed over his old cadet helmet. His breath hitched and he counted down from 5 in a half-hearted attempt to calm himself. On 1, he grabbed the scout trooper helmet, and ducked out of the room before he could start hyperventilating. From there it was easy, just grab his speeder bike and leave. But it was MUCH easier said than done, and he found himself pausing at every door, climbing up to the turret, pacing the length of the phantom. Morning continued it's merciless advance, but much to his surprise, no one was really awake. No one to stop him.

Except a little astromech.

Ezra was making sure he had everything together, and had just put the helmet on when he heard two beeps from up the ramp. He looked up, and a fresh wave of guilt coursed through him.

"Chopper.. " He got the same two beeps; a question.

"Chop, go back inside." A no from the droid. Chopper rolled down the ramp, and straight into Ezra's legs. Another series of beeps coming from the droid.

"Chop. I have do to this. I have to go. I'll come back, but for now I _need_ to go." Ezra's voice broke a bit, but didn't waver other than that. There was a tug on his pants, in the direction of the Ghost. A low exhale that shook slightly and sent mist into the air, and the teen crouched to Chopper's level. "Cmon. I have to go. So take care of them for me." A mournful little beep, and a tug at Ezra's hair. He was allowing it to grow out again, but it was much different than how he used to keep it. "See ya, Chop. Be good.."

Ezra stood, once again facing the horizon. Something rose in his chest, but it wasn't just negative. It was everything. It was fear and hope and what might be and everything that has already happened and.. And... _New._ Oh so similar to the feeling that had taken control of his nervous system when he caught his first glimpse of hyper-space, and when he returned Kanan's holocron, except without all the nerves.

A careful grin crossed Ezra's expression when he felt the familiar hum of the speeder bike under him. Revving up the engine was muscle memory, and soon he was flying across the plain. Grass melted into a blur under his feet. Something tugged at the edge of his mind, and he glanced back at the Ghost.

Chopper was still situated where Ezra left him , and just before the Ghost was too small to see, Ezra could SWEAR he made out Kanan descending the ramp. There was no real sense of urgency in the faint flicker he felt against his force signature, no desire to turn around. Ezra turned his gaze back to the plains, and sped up slightly.

* * *

 **I'm so continuing this 0-0**


End file.
